The Three Stages Of Being
by Stargazer001
Summary: Series 1. The Aftermath Series Episode 05 of 08.


The Three Stages Of Being

By Stargazer The Hedgehog

Sonic couldn't believe what was happening. It had to be a dream. He had to be dreaming. But he wasn't and he knew it.

In the far side of the room near a big screen Robotnik was laughing, because he knew he had finally done it. He had finally won. He had been laughing his manic laugh since Sonic had been dragged before him an hour ago.

"Bring me the one called Rotor." He commanded to two Swats standing by the door

They left and after a few minutes returned with Rotor bound by the hands and ankles being dragged by the swats. He was battered and bruised; he looked like he could hardly stand. No doubt tortured for the location of Knothole. In fact Sonic had been in the same room when Rotor and the rest were tortured but Sonic of course he had been barely conscious at the time and didn't know where he was.

Robotnik indicated with his hand "Put him in."

The Swats moved up toward the roboticizer, the door opened and Rotor was thrown in. the door slowly hinged closed. Rotor made eye contact with Sonic and Sonic wished he hadn't. The look was of complete failure.

Robotnik rested his hand on the lever that would activate it. He felt the cold metals smoothness and then pulled. The roboticizer activated. Sonic turned his head away and looked out of the window.

The roboticizer was on the ground floor but he could clearly see the sky and the rain bouncing off the wreckage of the Tornado. Which was now like everything else in Robotropolis, junk.

He turned his head back round just in time to see the door open and a robotic Rotor step out and moved to the opposite side of the room and just stud there.

"Next." Robotnik said to the Swats

In next was dragged Bunnie, she like Sonic had been heavily drugged.

Sonic in his mind when though how it all went wrong.

Sonic and another FF had gone on a mission to Robotropolis to destroy a back up generator but as they were entering the plant a new weapon that Robotnik had invented a stun gun had taken Sonic unawares. The FF when to help but had to leave Sonic behind as a hundreds of Swats poured into the building. Sonic from that point on was drugged up to the eyeballs so he couldn't have attempted a break out if he wonted to.

The others found out about this and after info gathering mission found that the best time for attack came when Sonic was being moved from the heavy guarded prison to the roboticizer. They intended to attack from both the ground and air. But it was a trap because Sonic wasn't in that transport in fact he was locked up in a cell a good distance away.

The Tornado had entered Robotropolis air space when the few remaining stealth bots attacked, but Tails weaved and dogged that, unfortunately he was too busy to notice the missile from an AA tower heading towards him till it was too late. He bailed the Tornado was not blown up the missile just snapped half his wing off; he landed and was about to run when he was hit with the stun gun.

With the Tornado down the rest scattered but Rotor, Bunnie and Sally had been hit with the stun gun.

He turned his attention to what was happening in front of him as Bunnie was though into the roboticizer. Within a couple of minutes the roboticizer finished the job, which it had started so long ago.

"Next." Commanded Robotnik

In between the bots this time was Tails. He was not drugged because Robotnik wanted him for some think, but what Sonic didn't know. Just as the Swats reached the roboticizer, Robotnik called

"Stop."

Sonic tried to get up but failed.

"Miles this is your last chance," said Robotnik "join me and you can have any think you want."

Tails slipped one hand free and with it gestured a rather rude sign at Robotnik and said "Eat Shit! You Fat Asshole!"

"Shame! You don't know what you're throwing away: riches and power. Oh well, put him in."

Tails turned to Sonic

"Sonic!" He shouted

Sonic tried to get up, but only managed to get to one knee before he was exhausted.

"Tails." Sonic croaked with that the door slammed shut, within a few minutes a robotic Tails stepped out.

Sonic looked at him, into his eyes. Now black with a red spot in the center so different to the gleaming full of life eyes. Sonic looked away.

"Bring me, the Princess." Robotnik said

Sonic moved his head to the direction of the door and in was dragged Sally who was taken strait up to the roboticizer and put in. Just as the door was about to shut she directed four words in Sonic direction

"Sonic I love you."

"How sweet. I'll put you two in the same mine together."

The door closed and a few minutes passed before it opened and out stepped the robot formally known as Sally Acorn. She walked over to Robotnik who pulled out a lead from a terminal and plugged it into Sally's head. Robotnik pressed a few buttons then co-ordinates came up on the screen with the word Knothole under the pulsating red dot.

"Don't worry," said Robotnik "it wont be long before they join you. Now its your turn."

With that Sonic was dragged towards the Roboticizer and thrown in. He managed to shout two words towards Robotnik as the door was closing they were

"Fuck You!"

He looked above him as he heard a low hum. The two roboticizing crystals glowed white then started to rotate which crated a spinning disc of white energy which would replace blood, bones, nervous systems into metal and wires. It started to move down towards him.

Sonic ducked but that was no use since the track, which they ran on, went all the way to the floor. He felt a warm sensation go though him. He realized it was the roboticizer, roboticizing him. He closed his eyes and screamed…

Sonic jumped form under his bed covers and let out a scream.

He realized he had been dreaming, but it had felt so real. He looked out the little gap in the curtains it was still dark. He only then realized there was some one knocking on the door. He swung his legs over the side of the bed then was hit with a splitting headache.

'Who could be up at this hour?' Thought Sonic was he walked over to the door

"You ok sugar hog?" it was Bunnie from next door

"Yeah why?"

"I heard you screaming like you was in pain or some think."

"No, no I'm fine just a bad dream."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Good night."

Bunnie looked at him a moment longer the turned back to her own hut. Sonic closed the door. He didn't feel like going back to sleep yet so he went over to a shelf and picked up his book that he was currently reading. Sonic remembered who got these Paul. He had gone looking with Tails in one of Robotnik's junk piles and found these books and brought them back. He gave the engineering books to Tails and everyone else just picked which ever they wonted. Sonic not one for reading picked up a few to try. He liked the sci-fi books, and the action. But he had also picked up a few romantic novels so he gave them to Sally. He walked out side sat by the ring pool and by the glow of the full moon picked up where he left off.

Sally stepped out of her hut and looked around. Some think was amiss, then she realized what it was Sonic was usually by her door to walk her over to the dinning room and have breakfast with her. Only Antoine was there and he was just walking past her.

"Good morning princess." Said Antoine

Sally was glad that Antoine had finally given up on her since doomsday; it meant that Sonic and Antoine were better friends then they had been. Once both nearly knocked each other out after a row.

She looked over at Sonics hut but the curtains were closed, so she started to walk towards the hut.

"Good morning." Said Sally as she passed a group of school kids sitting listening to what they were being taught.

"Say good morning children."

"Good morning Ms Acorn."

Sally smiled these were the children who were sent here after their parents found out about Robotnik's imitate return.

Sally knocked on Sonics door. No answer. Sally knocked again.

That's when she heard Tails approaching

"Come on Rotor, I've got some think to show you." Called Tails as he ran passed Sonics hut.

"Hang… on." Gasped Rotor as he passed Sally.

"Tails do you know were Sonic is?" asked Sally

Tails stopped and looking at Sally said, "By the ring pool Aunt Sally." And with that he was back running in the direction of the Tornado garage with Rotor behind him, after he had cached his breath.

Sally walked around the ring pool till she saw Sonic with his feet crossed and a book open on his lap. As she moved closer she realized Sonic was still asleep. She decided to wake him so she shook him gently

"Sonic?" said Sally quietly

"Huh? What?" he looked at Sally then looked at his watch "must have over slept."

"You had a bad night?"

"Nah just couldn't sleep."

"Up for breakfast?"

"Not at the moment Sal, I need to freshen up."

"Sure."

The next night Bunnie was once again knocking on Sonics door after hearing him screaming.

"You ok sugar-hog? This is the third night in a row."

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Sonic as he closed the door.

'I think I'll have a word with Sally some thing must be up.' Thought Bunnie as she walked back to her hut.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Sally

"Well we all have the occasional bad nightmare, but three times as in many nights."

"Mind you he hasn't been right since he had to leave Paul at the nuclear reactor. Plus he's been overworking, and not sleeping much as you've said."

"Morning." Doctor Quack chimed

"Morning doc." Said Bunnie

"Morning. Can I ask you, your opinion?"

"Yes of course Sally."

She then told Quack about Sonic, and what both of them has experienced and seen.

"Yes I have noticed that too, and I've been worried about him to. You see," he said leaning to words them "he has come to me for five days strait complaining of a splitting headache, and nothing seems to shift it. And to be quite blunt I think Sonic could do with some time off."

"Thank you doctor." Said Sally

"Not at all." And doctor Quack continued to move in the direction of the dinning hut

"Do you think sugar-hog will agree to a couple of days off?"

"Probably not, but Robotnik is months before he can do any think large."

"Can we convince him to that view?"

"Worth a try. Come on." Said Sally as she led the way to Sonics hut

"Anyone in?" asked Sally as she pocked her head round the door

"Sure come on in," replied Sonic and seeing Bunnie "hi Bunnie."

"Sonic any think you wanna tell me?"

"No. Why?"

"Any bad dreams? Headaches?"

"No." Sonic said again wondering how Sally knew.

"Don't lie to me Sonic Hedgehog, Bunnie told me about coming round after waking her up with your bad dreams and Doctor Quack told us about your headaches."

"Ok so I've had an occasional bad dream, everyone does sometime or another and a bad headache. But I'm fine."

"You have been overworking."

"No…" started Sonic but was interrupted by Sally

"Over the last month you've been on thirty-one jobs not even I do that many, and a couple of them you went without back up. So I want you to take a few days off."

"What?" exclaimed Sonic

"Robotnik is months behind on rebuilding and such like, if we continue to raid we could eventually slow him down even more but if your unwell and get captured…"

"We thought," Bunnie, continued, "you could go up to Acorn Lake, its peaceful and resent reports have show Swat bot numbers down to about ten and decreasing."

"Oh ok I'll go, but only for five days."

"Sure."

"Go today we've got nothing planed." Said Sally

"Tell Tails to pack will you. That's if you don't need the Tornado back here?"

"No we wont need it we got Ducly remember?"

"Yeah ok." Sonic turned round and headed for a cupboard as Sally and Bunnie walked out the door

"Bunnie keep an eye on him I don't wont him leaving till he's on the plane."

"Don't worry sugar, I will." Said Bunnie sitting down on the step

Sally then when off to find Tails.

Sonic with Bunnie not far behind him walked out into the airfield. Tails was in the plane either looking over the controls of fiddling with some part of it. Sally was making sure that the equipment was tied on securely.

"Ready?" asked Tails looking over at them

"Ready. Are you?"

"Sure."

Sonic put his backpack in the plane and was about to get in when Sally pulled him to one side.

"Now remember your going for a break, so I don't wont you going off doing any think, and don't worry about us well be fine."

"I'll try." Sonic replied

Sally kissed him on the cheek and he climbed in.

"Lets get out of here Tails."

With that the Tornado moved down the runway and was soon in the air.

"I hope this is the right choice." said Sally

It had taken Sonic and Tails around two hours to fly from Knothole to Acorn Lake. When they arrived they had a bite to eat then Tails when down to the lake to fish while Sonic slept under the shade of a tree. Tails felt his line tug and with a big pull brought the fish in. He had caught enough for their length of stay when out the corner of his eye he noticed Sonic fidgeting a lot.

'No,' thought Tails 'it more like he's having a bad dream.' Because Tails could hear even from the waters edge Sonic moaning and he could hear Sonic shouting "NO!" rather loud.

Tails got up and when over to Sonic. He thought about what to do. He then settled on the idea to wake him.

"Sonic?" Tails said quietly with a gentle shake. Nothing.

"Sonic?" said Tails again shaking him a little harder. Nothing again. So shaking him a bit more, then all of a sudden Sonic opened his eyes, let out a scream and sat bolt up right flailing his arms around screaming

"Get off me! Get off me! Don't touch me!"

Tails avoiding his arms said "Sonic you ok?"

"Tails?" replied Sonic he was holding his head in his hands "I got this really spitting headache, I… I… think I'm… Tails… Help ME!" with that Sonic fell forwards and was unconscious.

"Sonic, Sonic!" called Tails. No reply. He felt his neck and checked his breathing. They were fine a little fast but at least he was still breathing. Tails helped Sonic in the recovery position that Bunnie thought him and then got on the radio to call the nearby freedom fighter group for help.

Sally was sitting out by the ring pool watching the day go slowly by, wondering about how Sonic and Tails are when she heard a big commotion behind her. She got up and started to walk towards the group of people when Tails hovered above them and said some think and took off in the direction of the airfield with the crowd following. Sally started to run to catch up, if Tails was here the some think must have happened to Sonic.

She reached the airfield in time to see Rotor and Bunnie lifting Sonics limp body out of the plane.

"Sonic?" shouted Sally as she started to run over to him but Doctor Quack and his team made it first put him on a trolley and started back to Knotholes medical center.

"What happened?" Sally asked Tails after catching up with him on the way back to Knothole

Tails told Sally what happened about Sonics restlessness and what happened when he woke up.

"I hope he's ok." Said Sally

"Sally?" asked Dr Quack

"Yes? How is he?"

"He's breathing normally, but he's still not woken up."

"Can we see him?" asked Tails

"Yes ok." Said Dr Quack opening the main doors to the center

Sally lead the way to room 3 the only emergency room in the medical center. Sonic was in bed with a heart monitor attached to his chest, his eyes were closed, Sally noticed that Sonics brow was furrowed and his mouth pulled to one side every now and again.

They didn't say a word to each other till way past ten that night. Bunnie could see that Sally was fighting back tiers and Tails was sitting on one of the chairs half awake.

"Sally?" asked Bunnie "Sally?"

"Huh? What?"

"It's getting late."

"I'll stay…"

"No, you got a mission tomorrow. I'll stay."

"Bunnie, I…"

"Sal it wont do you any good if you stay here, especially considering the mission your going to be doing."

"Ok. Ok. Come on Tails I'll walk you to your hut."

Tails got out the chair and as Sally was walking out the room with him he said "Will Sonic be alright aunt Sally?"

"Of course Tails." Inwardly she said 'I do hope so'

"Any think I can get for you Bunnie?" asked Antoine

"Just a blanket and a pillow, the sofa over by the window looks comfy enough."

"Be right back." Said Antoine stepping out

Bunnie was staring at the ceiling, she was thinking how Sally is taking this at moment, is she awake like her or asleep? She glanced at her watch, twelve AM. She looked over at the bed that housed Sonic, he was asleep but tossing his head every now and again. Bunnie wondered if Sonic actually knew that Sally loved him so much. Of course they had said it to each other on occasions, but over the last mouth things have stranded their relationship and they had decided to back off till they felt ready again. But Sally had confided in Bunnie that no matter what happens she loves him, and looked forward to the day they could get back together.

She felt her eyes begin to close, when a quick flash of light filled the room. So quick blink and you would have missed it. She looked around. Nothing, all the lights were off. So she placed her head back of the pillow and after ten minutes began to nod off again, when another quick flash of yellow/white light filled the room. She got up looked out side the walked out the door to the corridor and looked up and down it. Nothing. She tried staying awake but failed after two hours.

The morning came and Bunnie was woken up by the sound of boots on the wooden floor. She looked up to see Sally standing on the left of Sonic bed and Dr Quack on the right injecting some think into Sonics arm.

"There that's the last one I can give him." Said Dr Quack

"Thank you Doc." Said Sally she turned to see Bunnie yarning

"Morning. You look tied."

"I feel it."

"You take a break I'll stay."

"You sure?"

"Yea. I'll stay tonight too. In fact I'm going to stay here till he wakes up."

"Ok Sally-girl. You win." Said Bunnie

Tails, Rotor and Antoine visited as well as a member of Dr Quack's small medical team came in and checked on Sonic over the day.

Sally woke to here her name being called out.

"Sally? Yo Sally?"

"Sonic?" She looked up into Sonics eyes "Sonic!" She screamed and though her arms around him.

"Yo chill. I'm fine. What happened to me?"

"What's all the screaming about?" asked Dr Quack as he ran into the room "Oh your up Sonic."

"Yes doc."

"How do you feel?" asked the doctor as he held Sonic wrist checking his pulse.

"Fine thanks. What happened to me? I can't remember a darn thing."

"You fell into a coma, of some sorts. Still do not know what caused it. But I'm not going to discharge you just yet, I would like to keep you in observation."

"Sure Doc, what ever you say."

Sonic was kept in observation for five days. Doctor Quack was still not sure what had caused Sonic to go into the coma, but relished him only to have Sonic relax here in Knothole.

Now it was a few days later, the start of the Mobian summer. Sonic and Tails were out in one of the fields that surrounded Knothole enjoying the sun. Robotnik was still repairing his basic systems and with sabotage missions going out every two days, Robotnik will never get to full strength again.

Tails was sitting next to Sonic looking at his latest design the T2. The Tornado 2 was the design he will give to the other Freedom Fighter groups to create there own planes. It was smaller than the Tornado 1 but then the Tornado was a two seater, the T2 was not. Even though the T2 was still in the design stage Tails has had some Freedom Fighters from other groups inquire about teaching from him. All who had signed up to lesson were not put out that Tails was only twelve years old.

Sonic had his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep he was still under orders to relax, but of course Sonic was getting boarded and wished for some action. Then he heard something.

"Tails? Here that?"

"What?"

"Sounds like…"

Then four ADV. Buzzbombers appeared from over the tree cover. Tails immediately got up and ran for the weapons cash hidden nearby (there were many more scattered thought out the great forest). While Sonic got up and stood in the middle of the field and waited for them to start firing at him.

'Priority Hedgehog one.' Thought Sonic.

They opened fire with their twin linked laser cannons. The deadly bolts slammed into the ground, as Tails dogged them. He rolled and ducked as wave after wave of laser bolts hit the ground but Tails still ran for the weapons cash.

Sonic still in the middle of the field was getting angry, at them for not going after him but also the fact that some of their laser bolts might injure Tails or worse. As Tails dived into cover at the edge of the field Sonic shouted

"What's wrong with you! Its hedgehog priority one! It me your Fucking after! Priority Fucking One!"

Over the communication system of Robo HQ 2

"Buzzbomber 012ADV priority hedgehog one spotted."

"Fire at will. Get rid of him." Commanded Robotnik

Back at the field the Buzzbombers turned to go after Sonic. Tails had now set himself up on the edge of the field looking front-on to Sonic. Sonic hadn't moved an inch since the bombers started to fire at him. He wasn't moving when the shot were impacting the ground next to him, then the worst thing that could of happened, happened. Two laser bolts hit Sonic in the chest. By the time Tails turned back he couldn't believe the site that meet him. Sonic was still standing no blood, nothing. It appeared that Sonic hadn't been hit yet two more bolts slammed into him.

'I must be dreaming.' Tails thought.

Just then he saw some think else that could never be unless he was dreaming. Tails could see Sonics eyes go red. He shook his head and looked back. It had gone. But now Sonic was closing his eyes and bowing his head, then without warning Sonic let out a primeval scream as he did a bright light hit the area. Tails turned away covering his eyes.

But as soon as it came it was gone. Tails opened one eye then the other. Now he could hear nothing except bird song, no sound of the bolts slamming into earth. He turned and looked out into the field there was Sonic kneeling on the floor with his hands holding his forehead with bits of Buzzbombers falling around him.

Tails got up and ran over to Sonic.

"Sonic? Sonic?"

Sonic looked over at him got up onto his feet walked uneasily in his direction before saying

"Tails…H…E…L…P!" with that Sonic fell to his knees and then slumped to the floor.

Tails ran off back to Knothole as quickly as he could, as he was he ran into Bunnie and Vector and told them that Sonic collapsed again and they followed Tails to Sonic picked him up and carried him none stop to Knothole. Sonic was carried into his hut while Tails ran for Doctor Quack.

"Well I don't get it. I just don't get it." Said Dr Quack

"What happened Tails?" asked Sally

Tails then told of everything he saw in the field, the Buzzbombers attacking and the bright light.

"Well I got no explanation," said the Doctor "to me he appears to have fallen into another coma."

Everyone looked at Sonic lying on the bed he was shacking like he was shivering, but Dr Quack had already checked his temperature and it was climbing up not down. Bunnie was sent off to bring a bucket of cold water and a flannel to drape over Sonic head.

Meanwhile there was a knock on the door.

"Hi. I herd you was here." Said Knuckles then he noticed Sonic "What's wrong with the fast blue one?"

"Tails tell him about what's been happening." Said Sally

Tails told Knuckles about what happened at Acorn Lake and out in the field.

"He glowed?" asked Knuckles

"Yes." Replied Tails

"You sure?"

"Yes." Replied Tails irritated

"You herd of this before?" asked Sally

"Well, yes."

"Were waiting." Said Sally

"Well while I was training for my guardian duties I have to know about the legends of the Angel Island and one of the important ones is this one…

According to the legend many years ago an echidna named Dura was training his replacement, because he was getting old. At that time there was a group on the island that wonted to eliminate all of us for sole gain of the Master Emerald, the legend says they were evil in there ways of killing anyone. One day both of them, Dura and his apprentice were attacked and by the time a back up force arrived they found the apprentice dead. Amazingly Dura was alive, even though he sustained life-threatening wounds. He was unconscious for a few days but woke up to ask about his apprentice, the guard on duty told him he died. The legend says that didn't respond when anyone talked to him but at night he was herd to be morning and on a couple of occasions a white light was seen coming from the tent he was in, but when the guard checked it out the light disappeared.

The next day the healers visited but Dura had disappeared. Over the last couple of days the back up force had located the groups camp and had planed to attack at first light. When they did they found them already dead."

"Already dead?" asked Antoine

"The legend says they were literally ripped apart."

"Ripped apart? By who?" asked Bunnie

"Dura. Not long after this the elders found Dura in the Palace near the Master Emerald glowing red. The legend says it was a stage called hyper and…"

"Hyper?" interrupted Sally

"As you all know I bonded with the Master Emerald and therefore I can change into a stage we call Super. We invincible but the effect only happen for a short period of time. There is thought one more stage we call Hyper. Now this is inaccessible to me, we don't really know why. Some theories say if the individual has suffered very traumatic events in his life the bonds with the Emerald the if he experiences some more traumatic or if any friend is in trouble the it pushes him to unlock the full power of the emerald. But this is the only legend to feature Hyper."

"Wow." Said Dr Quack

"Anyway they say that when you have access to hyper you gain a completely different personality, but they managed to talk to Dura himself. They found out that after he was informed of his apprentice death he's hyper personality began to take over. He had seen a lot of hardships and deaths during his lifetime but this was the final straw. He told of how after he killed the group he wonted to stop, but his hyper self wonted to kill more, but that would of meant whipping out all life."

"How?" asked Tails

"All of us have evil in us. Were born with it we die with it. Only some may let it take over them."

"Like Robotnik?" asked Rotor

"Yes. The legend goes on to say that he managed, after a long struggle, to control his hyper stage and what he did next was run up the side of the Angel Island volcano and launch him into space. According to the legend he formed the star Dura you can tell it apart because it shines one a year and glows not white but red."

"Quit an amazing legend. Do you think Sonics going into this hyper stage?" asked Sally

"Yes from the information you have given me. But how he has got the power is bewildering me."

Just then Sonic started to groan. Everyone turned and looked at him. He was shaking heavily and was curling into a ball. Then gradually the same primeval scream started to come out of Sonic.

"He's losing the battle for control. Grab him."

As they jumped at Sonic a blinding white light and a large crashing sound blocked all of their vision. It faded after a couple of seconds and when everyone looked around they were holding on to each over and Sonic was gone. There was also a big hole in the side of Sonic hut. As they let go they all darted for the hole and ran out into Knothole, Tails ran towards the Tornado garage while everyone else followed Knuckles out of the village.

"Where will he go?" asked Sally

"To Robotropolis. To the closed form of his hatred."

"Wont that help us?" asked Antoine

"No. Weren't you listening, he wonted stop till all evil is destroyed. Any think linked to evil is any shape all form."

"All of the roboticized people?" asked Sally

"Yes."

"The material Mobium too?" asked Rotor

"Most probably yes."

In Robotnik's headquarters, Robotnik was asleep when his radar alerted him to an approaching object. He switched on a monitor and then changed his view to a camera near the gates to Robotropolis.

"Object found." The computer said

"What's that? Looks like a missile." Said Robotnik as he was looking at the video feed "I didn't know they had the resources for that. Oh well it wont make a dent in the wall."

Tails was now approaching Robotropolis at the group on the ground were still a few minutes off when Sonic, as Tails knew what it the white/yellow object was, crashed into the gates.

Robotnik's camera immediately when to a static screen,

"Impressive." He said as he switched to an eye spy. The dust was still settling then Robotnik saw it. The gate was gone! Completely destroyed, and as Robotnik continued to watch the wall formed huge cracks in it and large lengths of the wall collapsed.

"What the? What ever did that could…" he was interrupted by a glow coming from the rubble "What the hell is that?"

The light started to move into the city then it accelerated.

"Warning impact in one minute thirty seconds."

"Impact what?"

"Trajectory suggests Robo HQ II." Replied the computer

"Time to go." He ran towards the lift got in and pressed for floor 41. He got out of the lift looked at his watch 'forty seconds' he thought as he climbed into his hovercraft just as Tails was approaching Robo HQ following Sonic on the ground. He took off and switched on a monitor, which showed him a picture of the HQ side on as the object slammed into the one side and blasted out of the other side leaving the HQ intact. Why did he bother to… all of a sudden the two bottom floors blew out. They collapsed and the weight of the falling tower made the supporting rods snap and the entire tower fell into the hole from which it came from.

Tails watched it this then picked up his radio

"Aunt Sally you there?"

"Yes Tails. What happened we heard a… Oh My God!"

"What is it Aunt Sally?"

"We just reached what remains of the gates. Did Sonic do this?"

"More importantly," said Knuckles "Where's Sonic now?"

"He's now… I can't believe this he's flying!"

As Tails looked on Sonic was gaining altitude and speed. Robotnik was looking at the white/yellow streak behind him watching the distance counter count down. He put his foot down but it still wasn't enough. All of a sudden something began to change, the steak gained a face.

"S…Sonic!"

Sonic face was now clearly visible to Robotnik even if his body was not. As he looked on Sonic spoke to him.

"Evil must go! You must DIE!"

Sonic gained speed, it looked like it would be over for Robotnik when the distance counter started to count up rather than down. He had reached his maximum speed so it was Sonic that was slowing down and losing height. He decided not to hang around after all Sonic was still glowing, could be a trick and there was of course that plane of there's coming in, and Robotnik didn't wanna get drawn into air fight when he didn't know what the Tornado was actually capable off. So he kept his foot down.

"Sally, Sonic now slowing down. I'm going to make it so he lands on the wing. Where shall we meet?"

"In the great park its the only open land you can land on, plus were nearly at the park."

"Roger."

Tails took the Tornado below Sonic and Sonic gently landed on the wing still glowing but that was fading. He landed just a few minutes later in the great park, and he had just stopped the engine when Sally, Knuckles, Rotor, Bunnie arrived.

"Sonic!" called Sally but Sonic didn't respond he just lay down on the wing his eyes open, unmoving "Knuckles what's happened?"

"He's managed to regain control, but because he's not responding he's in a constant battle for control."

"So what we going to do Knuckles?" asked Tails as he watched Bunnie and Rotor pick up Sonic and maneuver him into the space seat

"We got to take him to the Angel Island, maybe the elders will be able to help him."

"Ok. Tails take us back to Knothole first to collect a few things, everyone else get back to Knothole."

Tails started up the engine, knuckles jumped up onto the wing while Sally managed to fit into the other seat to keep Sonic company soon they were in the air flying towards the great forest.

"I'm going with them." Said Sally to the group of Freedom Fighters around them "Hopefully we wont be long."

"Come on." Called Knuckles "Every second counts."

"Sally-girl here's yours, Sonics and Tails backpacks."

"Thanks Bunnie."

Sally put these in the plane the climbed in next to Sonic again. Tails started up the engine checked the fuel readout the called out to Rotor

"Pull the chucks out from the wheels!"

"There you go!" called Rotor "Good luck."

Tails waved as they accelerated down the field and up into the darkening sky.

Tails asked Knuckles which way to go. Knuckles closed his eyes and fell silent for a couple of seconds the pointed in a direction.

Tails turned the Tornado round into the direction that Knuckles had pointed. Tails compass told him they were heading in a northeastern direction.

After leaving the east cost of the northern continent behind them, they hit a fog bank, but Knuckles told him to continue on the course. After a couple of hours the fog started to clear and that's when Tails court site of the floating island, It was bigger than what Tails had imagined and it appeared to be rising up to meet them.

As they approached the island Knuckles pointed out a patch of land for them to land on, on what Knuckles had called Angel Point just next to the Angel Jungle.

As soon as they had landed they we meet by a group of hooded figures. Knuckles jumped down from the plane and bowed to them while Tails and Sally helped Sonic down from the plane, he was half in and out of consciousness.

The forward most elder spoke to Knuckles.

"Is this the one you summoned us for." Pointing at Sonic

"Yes he is. He has access to hyper stage."

"Has he passed the point?" asked another

"No he has not. He is strong."

"Indeed if he has lasted this long." Said the elder

"Who are the others?" asked one from the back

"This is Princess Sally Acorn of the House of Acorn next in line for the throne of Mobius."

"And this little one?"

"My name is Miles Prower."

"Tails," said Sally "don't be rude."

"No need to threat Princess, he is young, still has a lot to learn." Turning to Knuckles the elder said "The huts are ready, we will call for Sonic when we have discussed the situation." With that they bowed, Knuckles bowed as well as Sally as a mark of respect then they moved away.

"Come on lets get him to bed." Said Knuckles as he put Sonics arm round his shoulders, Sonic woke up enough to be sick over Knuckles.

"Yes well." Said Knuckles using his spar hand to wipe away some of the vomit

Sally draped Sonics over arm over her and they started to move in the direction of the three huts.

"The one on the end is Sally's, the one in the middle is Tails. Obviously this one is Sonics."

They entered the small wooden hut. It comprised of a bed and two chairs. They put Sonic into bed, Sally sat on the chair closest to Sonic while Tails when out and brought in the backpacks then sat in the chair near the door.

"How long will it take them to decide what to do?" asked Sally

"I don't know."

"Sal…" said Sonic "Tail…" then he drifted off to sleep

"I must request that you do not leave the area with out a escort." Said Knuckles

"Of course."

"Oh and plus tomorrow the elders would like to speak to both of you separate."

"Why?" asked Tails

"They would wanna know more about Sonic, his past and present."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"I can not provide all the information they would wont. You can. Can I ask you to answer the questions truthfully, even thought they might be privet or rude. They need all the help to help Sonic."

"When tomorrow?" asked Sally

"When ever you're ready. Anyway it's late, so I'll be off now."

"Ok bye Knuckles, and thanks you."

"My pleasure." Replied Knuckles as he stepped out

"Ok Tails," said Sally "time for bed."

Tails got up walked up to Sonic and hugged him even though Sonic could not hug back then walked out. Sally then got up and kissed Sonic on the forehead and said quietly

"I love you. I never wonted us to break up. I need you." She then turned and left.

Sally got up around eleven the next day and when she stepped out side there was Knuckles waiting for her.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Ok." Replied Sally she turns to walk towards Tails hut but immediately stopped when she saw huge echidnas standing out side Sonics hut.

"Tails is already in his meeting. Don't worry about them there the Champions."

"Champions?" asked Sally

"Yes. Now if you would follow me please." Said Knuckles turning away from her.

When Sally got back around two hours later she entered Sonics hut to see Tails on the one chair

"How is he?"

"Same." Said Tails

"Ok thanks." said Knuckles as he step into the hut "Well," he said to them, "the elders have decided on what the will do, and tomorrow it will happen."

"Tomorrow, can Sonic last that long?" asked Sally

"Hey. He's a strong-minded hedgehog. If he's capable of holding back his hyper stage for this long."

"Hey what you guys talking about?" asked Sonic stirring

"Sonic!" cried Tails and ran up and though his arms around Sonic

"Hey little bro. My head feels like I've been hit over the head with some think many times."

"Tell him Knuckles." Said Sally

"Tell me what?" said Sonic sitting up

Knuckles told Sonic what was happening to him, he also explained the legend that he had told back in Knothole and told him that the elders will help him.

Sonic just looked from Knuckles to Sally then said, "I don't believe it."

"We its true. You destroyed Robotnik's gate, wall and his command tower in your hyper state. But try and get some rest for tomorrow it will be a big day." With that Knuckles turned and walked out. Sonic, Sally and Tails just talked about things before long it was obvious that Sonic was starting to nod off with that they said there goodnights then left.

The next morning Sonic was standing with Knuckles and the champions around him.

"Knuckles say it shouldn't take long, a couple of hours tops, Sally."

"Unfortunately you can't attend." Said Knuckles

"We understand." Said Sally

"Time to go Sonic."

Sonic hugged Tails then he hugged Sally who kissed him on the cheek

"Good luck."

Sonic held onto her hands a little longer looking into her eyes then said

"Thank you Sally."

Then he turned and walked up next to Knuckles then they started up the path away from them heading where Sally didn't know.

Around an hour later Sonic and his escort reached a mouth of a cave and entered, almost instantly Sonic was hit in the face with heat.

"What is this place?" asked Sonic

"We call it Lava Reef, it's the volcano's lake."

"Why we heading this way?"

"The place which were heading to was built in the middle of it."

"When I came here before with Sally and Ducly we never had to walk though here."

"No. The time stones were kept in another palace on the side of the volcano."

"That explains it."

They walked on towards a limestone building and some big metal gates. Knuckles pushed the open and the group continued though into a big chamber. Sonic could clearly see a giant glowing emerald in the middle with smaller emeralds on six stone pillars of there own, glowing in unison with the big emerald.

"What are they?" asked Sonic

"The one in the middle is the Master Emerald while the smaller ones are the Chaos Emeralds."

Before Sonic could inquire about them, one of the brotherhoods stepped in front of Sonic.

"Knuckles you may return to your duties."

Knuckles nodded then left with the champions not far behind him.

"Sonic Hedgehog, walk towards me please."

Sonic did so. The elder placed his hand on Sonic forehead and closed his eyes after a few second he said

"He's in control for now."

Another one spoke as he stepped up toward the Master.

"Please step up here."

Sonic did.

"Take off your gloves."

Sonic did and dropped them to the floor.

"Place your hands on the emerald and close your eyes. Concentrate on the emerald, nothing else. Let its power flow though you."

Sonic placed his hands on the emerald and closed his eyes. He then felt a huge amount of energy flow into him, like… he was holding a very powerful power ring, or the deep power stones. One of the elders began to speak in a weird language the Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder then he began to black out. He herd a voice inside his head say

"Don't fight it. Let it in." then Sonic blacked out.

Sonic woke up in the tent with Sally sitting next to him and Tails by the door.

"Sonic?" asked Sally

"That's my name don't ware it out."

"How you feeling?"

"I feel… fine."

"Sonic." Said Tails

"Hey how's it going bud?" asked Sonic

"Sally how long I been out?"

"Almost four hours." Said Knuckles entering the hut

"What they do to me?"

"They managed to drain you hyper self into the Master Emerald as well as his powers."

"Oh thank god. Its over." Said Sonic

"No its not."

"Eh?" asked Sally

"They were unable to drain all the power into the emerald. You have super abilities instead."

"You mean he can go Super Sonic?" Asked Sally

"Yes."

"How can I do that?"

"Well if you want I can teach you to activate it and shut it down. Soon you will be able to do it just by thinking."

"Wait a minute, wont I…"

"No. You control your Super stage. So when do you wanna start training?"

"No time like the present." Said Sonic

"Sonic you sure about this?" asked Sally

"I feel fine sally. Besides I'll go though anything to make Robotnik pay for what's he's done to Mobius and win this war."

Sonic spent the rest of that day training. By the next morning they were preparing to return to Knothole, Sonic was standing next to the Tornado taking to Knuckles while Tails loading what they had bought with them into the plane, when sally walked up to them.

"So you remember all of that. I'm impressed." Said Knuckles jokingly

"Oh very funny."

"All ready?" asked Sally

"Ready." Said Tails jumping into the plots seat

"Oh one more thing Sonic," Knuckles said pulling him to one side "You have something to say to someone."

"Who?"

"You'll know when you get back to Knothole."

With that Sonic jumped into the plane as Tails started up the engine, they waved goodbye then they were off.

They arrived back in Knothole before sun set. When they landed they were soon swamped by the fellow freedom fighters.

"Its cool guys, the blue one is back."

All of a sudden something popped into his head. He now knew what Knuckles was on about.

"Ok, Ok." Said Sally "That's enough for today." With that the crow started to disperse in animated conversation

"Hey Sally?" asked Sonic

"What is it?"

"How about you and me go for a little…" he sped out of sight then reappeared holding a basket "picnic? I've got something to say to you alone."

"Sure."

"Be back in a little bit Tails."

"Ok Sonic."

With that Sonic picked up Sally and raced away from Knothole and Robotropolis.

"Were we going?" asked sally

"The mountains. It's a good spot to watch the sun set."

"It'll take us hours to get there." Just then she noticed Sonic started to glow yellow, the trees rushed past them at an incredible speed.

And with a smile on his face Sonic said "Sally Alicia Acorn, there's something I've been wanting to say to you for some time."

End Of The Three Stages Of Being 

Coming Soon: Space Hog: S.S.T.K Part I: TX Project

Story: Robotnik has called it quits and left Mobius in search of easier worlds. Will the freedom fighters go after him? But how? Tails holds the answer a craft named the TX.

LEGALITIES: Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik, and Tails Prower are copyrighted by Sega. Bunnie, Rotor, Sally, Uncle Chuck, Antoine and Snively are copyright by Archie comics.

This Fan Fic is Copyright of The Stargazer 2004.

Authors Note: This is based on Sonic Satam.

This Story Is copyright Of Stargazer 2004 


End file.
